1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a retractable device used as a visual guide to position a moving vehicle in a specific parking space, providing retractable adjustment, safety and convenient storage of device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Garage space in many residences can be quite limiting as they are used not only for parking but as utility and storage space. The driver has minimal space to center and stop. Judging car bumper to wall and side wall distance can be difficult. Many people need walking and working space to be the most effective on a daily basis. Vehicle damage can occur when bumpers hit garage walls or other objects. Rear view is extremely difficult and damage can also result when vehicles are positioned too far back in parking space and the garage door hits vehicle upon closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,981 to Sparks (1974) discloses a suspending weighted plumb line with a second line having a "brusher" to position vehicle. However, these lines which hand separately can tangle and twirl into one. Whereas stated, plumb lines need to be separated to show how far brusher moves with regard to position of plumb line with weight. There is also a question as to the safety of a freely suspended weight with a pointed edge in an accessible location. Further disadvantages are as follows:
a. length of plumb lines has to be predetermined; PA0 b. storage of product is difficult unless removing device completely; PA0 c. preferable location is at center strip of hood, while many vehicles today do not have this feature; PA0 d. installation and adjustability. PA0 a. desired suspended location shall be at the windshield for easy visibility any time of day; PA0 b. retractable feature allows for accessibility, adaptability, installation, also allows to be retracted completely when not in use; PA0 c. polypropylene corrugated tubing is strong and economical; PA0 d. corrugation allows over 8 feet in length when completely stretched; PA0 e. suspended, fluorescent pendant allows easy viewing and proper vehicle placement; PA0 f. mount holes on each end; PA0 g. shank, (non-corrugated tubing) ends, allow space for new holes to be hand punched in by the consumer should either end rip accidentally; PA0 h. preferable location of device is in view of the windshield, thereby keeping out of reach of children and resulting in greater safety; PA0 i. tube will be approximately 1/4" to 1/2" in diameter, resulting in a pleasing look with no bulkiness; PA0 j. pendant is to be made of a smooth, lightweight plastic, mount hole with angle cut for corrugated tube to be inserted. PA0 k. pendant will be connected and swing freely in tube hole allotment, which allows movement to take place when car makes contact, thus allowing driver to make easy parking placement when car just barely touches pendant and continues to hang vertically. PA0 l. pendant will show a fluorescent arrow pointing downwardly or other fluorescent design. The pendant will be of a preferable black color to allow for illuminating design to show to its fullest effect as a visual guide.